Death Should Have Claimed You Darling
by JustABadWriter
Summary: What was the nature of Grell and Madame Red's relationship? What caused Grell to take interest in a mortal woman? Why is writing their dialogue so fun? A story about Madame Red and Grell's short time together.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to a better version of my story Lullabies, this one actually contains a plot and other such things rarely found in my stories. I hope you enjoy, this is a story. I'm rather proud of this story compared to my previous work I feel this is a lot better.

Death Should Have Claimed You ~ Darling

"Umm...Sir's," a young reaper, just beginning his final exam stood addressing his superiors. Uniform pristine and case file in hand.

"I believe the soul I have been scheduled to reap may still be valuable to their society." He started to explain.

Grell laughed "Every new recruit think's their soul deserves to live, hate to break it to you darling, they don't"

"What my associate means is that soul's worthy of having their life extended are very rare. However protocol dictates you are to present a case for why this soul should continue on." Explained William as he adjusted his glasses and turned his attention to the new recruit.

"Oh, yes, right." The young recruit nervously collected himself.

He stood up straight and business like, continuing. "Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett, scheduled to die in a carriage accident along with her husband and unborn son. She is a well respected doctor, patients trust her and along with her unique skill with patients, the time she has spent with one Undertaker has made her an unrivaled surgeon. She is also working on a series of medical sketches that will significantly advance human understanding. I believe she should continue to live."

William took his copy of the file and looked over it in contemplation. However Grell answered immediately with a smirk on his face. "Reap her."

A look of shock crossed the newbies face, " _how can he make that decision so quickly,"_ he wondered. However William had been expecting that response and just sighed in annoyance. "Grell, a reaper of your rank should know we must always review difficult cases carefully."

"It's cruel to leave her alive Will, To leave a lady like her as a widow." Grell pleaded somewhat dramatically.

"Sympathy from you Grell, now that's a first. And what do you mean _a lady like her_." William looked over his glasses with curiosity.

"Oh don't get me wrong William cruelty at the tip of a crimson blade is my specialty but I do loathe cruelty brought about by those cold red threads of fate." Grell emphasised each and every word, trying to get his point across.

"Dramatic as always Grell, well regardless of how cruel it may be. She would greatly benefit humanity and thus her souls longevity will be extended." William decided.

A few months later and Grell was working the graveyard shift yet again. He ran across the rooftops of london and found himself looking down on a woman cornered in an alleyway.

"Maria Bullard, dies at midnight, cause of death is a cut carotid artery, how dull." Grell muttered to himself.

As he sat looking down on the alley, waiting for Maria to die so he could go home to wine and a good romance novel. He saw young Maria's assailant, a dignified woman clad in red.

" _That woman, interesting, perhaps I was wrong to think widowhood would dull such a passionate soul. What was her name? Baroness Angelina Dalles-Burnett. That's right,"_ he thought to himself, remembering the case from a few months ago.

Young Maria was already bleeding out, and rather quickly seeing as her assailant was smart enough to sever her carotid artery. Yet she didn't yield her scalpel, skillfully slicing into her abdomen. And as she pulled out a large red lump of flesh she growled "You don't deserve this."

Grell had to admit it was a rather glorious scene, crimson spurting onto dull brick walls, spewing all over that dull woman as she lay helpless, tinting the cold ground with that beautiful shade of red. The woman collected herself quite quickly, procuring a specimen jar from her coat and submerging the lump of flesh in formaldehyde.

"Well that was quite entertaining my dear." Grell clapped, he allowed his hair to blow in the wind, before jumping down into the alley, quite the dramatic entrance if he did say so himself.

"Don't mind me, just tying up loose ends." before she could react to his appearance. Grell sliced into the already maimed corpse, allowing her cinematic records to flow into his scythe.

"Was there a point to that, also who the hell are you?" She asked, snapping off her bloody gloves.

Grell smirked and swung his scythe, stopping dangerously close to her so she was able to see the cinematic record swiming on the reflective surface. she gasped. Lau had told her stories about people like this, " _Grim Reapers._ "

"Grell Sutcliff, A Reaper to DIE for," he posed

"Angelina, but everyone calls me Madame Red." She laughed nervously, the surrealism of the night hadn't set in yet.

"Lovely, a fitting name, Madame Red." Grell practically purred her name.

"So, what does one typically do after a murder?" More nervous laughter, she was careful, not a speck of blood on her. Could it possibly be as easy as just walking away?

"I tend to favor a full bodied burgundy after nights like this," he smirked.

"Wine does sound good right now," she muttered. "Would you accompany me, Mr Sutcliff?" A coy smile crossed her face as she spoke.

Grell grimaced with a slight tone of disgust "Oh, darling no one calls me that." He paused, then returned her devious grin. "I would be happy to accompany you."

They walked back to Madame Red's townhouse talking idly about their work. Discovering that both their jobs resulted in a love of gore and hated of excessive paperwork. They continued to rant passionately at each other about paperwork backlogs and evil bosses until they reached the townhouse. Upon entering, Madame Red draped herself over her red leather couch while Grell perched himself on the arm.

"Wine is on the top shelf, bring it over here will you?" Madame Red demanded with a bat of her eyelash.

"And pray tell why can't you get it yourself?" Asked Grell, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the liquor cabinet.

"Because I'm a lady," she said in a dignified tone. "Also my feet are fucking killing me and I'm not standing back up," she sighed in a much less dignified tone.

"Ah the pains of beautiful footwear." Grell sighed as he sat down next to her, pouring the wine for the two of them.

Madame Red raised her glass "Cheers, to being drop dead gorgeous and seriously overworked."

"Cheers," smiled Grell. " _To being drop dead gorgeous and seriously overworked, that sounds like something I would say_." he mused.

The night continued on, one glass of wine turned into two, then three, then finishing off the bottle. Then drunkenly stumbling over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a much cheaper bottle of wine and eventually decided to forgo the wine glasses as pouring the wine was getting more and more hazardous. The two giggled like schoolgirls over nothing in particular as the wine dulled their senses. They both seemed to have an extensive repertoire of gossip and stories neither could fully remember at the time. Eventually the two fell asleep, curling up on the plush couch, Madame Red's head resting on Grell's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Madame Red pried her groggy eyes open. She lazily looked over at the clock. "Eight thirty. SHIT!" She exclaimed.

She rushed up, straightening her blouse and tying up her hair as she checked her medical bag for her equipment. "What time is it?" Grell groaned, just having woken up himself.

"Eight thirty five, I have a consult with a patient at nine, SHIT!" She exclaimed again. "Okay, two questions, one do I look like I just woke up from sleeping on a couch with someone I just met? And two, how did that wine glass break?" Madame Red asked after visibly trying to calm herself.

Grell ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to untangle it. "One, you look lovely and two I assume one of us broke it dear."

"Ha, I had figured that much. I have to get to the hospital, stay if you want, lock up before you leave and don't steal my liquor, tata love." She said quickly before rushing out the door.

"Suppose I should get to work myself, Huh, looks like I'm already late." Grell muttered to himself, fairly resigned, he was always late. So he walked upstairs to find Madame Red's vanity.

"Ohh, lucky me. Of course she would have good taste, same as mine." He smiled, finding some subtle red eyeshadow to balance out his heavy black eyelashes and thick eyeliner. He finished it off with a bold matte red lipstick. Loving his look, he pushed his hair back and took off for work.

It was past midnight when Grell's shift finally ended. Technically his shift ended at 6pm however he had been given one hour overtime for every day he had been late that week plus an extra hour for uniform violations. Sitting down on the edge of a rooftop, Grell sighed, it had been a long exhausting day and he barely had enough energy to head back to the shinigami realm. Looking out over the city he realized he was only a few blocks away from Madame Red's townhouse.

"Closer than my place anyway." He shrugged to himself.

He had already knocked on her door before it occurred to him that she might be sleeping. But about a minute later Madame Red answered the door, wrapped in a silk red nightgown.

"Oh, Grell, good to see you again." She said, looking rather surprised and leaning against the doorframe for balance.

"You too, that sadist Will, the one I told you about, had me working overtime all night." Whined Grell.

"Well then come in darling, by the way your makeup looks great." she paused. "Or should I say my makeup?" Smirking, she walked inside, almost tripping before falling onto the couch.

"My my, someones been hitting the bottle pretty hard without me." Grell teased. perching on the arm rest next to her. "But thank you that's the first nice thing someone has said about my make up today."

"Maybe I had just a little to drink." she laughed, her head lolling back drunkenly.

"Why stay up all night drinking instead of getting your beauty sleep, darling?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. And besides drinking is fun." She said, laughing it off.

"Well you've had plenty to drink by the looks of the things love. Come on, let's get you to bed." Grell sighed. standing up and wrapping one arm under her shoulders and the other behind her knees, scooping her up and carrying her to her room.

Madame Red babbled on. "But you just got here, can't we stay up and drink more, I want to hear all about this boss of yours, is he cute?"

"He is very cute, also very cruel I'll tell you all about him tomorrow. Right now you need your beauty sleep." He scolded jokingly before tossing her onto the bed.

Madame Red pouted childishly. "You're so mean."

"Yes, yes I am. Now I'm going to borrow a nightgown off you and head to the guestroom because I'm exhausted." Grell sighed dramatically before walking out.

Madame Red was already curled up under her duvet, "G'night." She called.

Finding his way to the guestroom, Grell changed into the silk slip he had snatched from Madame Red's closet on his way out and climbed into bed.

"GRELL!" His name echoed through the townhouse walls late that next morning.

Grell was already somewhat awake so he got up and walked down the hall to the origin of the scream. Upon entering the room he happened to see Madame Red hiding her head under a fluffy red pillow.

"Everything hurts." whined Madame Red.

"Yes I suppose it would, have you learned why you shouldn't get that drunk alone?" Grell asked with a smug smile plastered on his face.

Madame Red groaned, "just get me some tonic water, better yet put some Gin in it."

"You're not that hung-over, get it yourself." Grell snatched the pillow and threw it at her.

"Ugh, that is no way to treat a lady." Complained Madame Red, pouting and attempting to hide her head under the duvet.

"But it is how you treat a drunk." Grell teased, smiling at her.

Once Madame Red was alert and in less pain they spent the rest of the day slacking off. It was a Saturday after all. They gossiped a little, went into town to do some shopping and eventually wound up lying around Madame Red's living room reading romance novels for the rest of the day. Towards the late afternoon Grell figured It was about time to head back to his own apartment.

Madame Red looked up from her book. "Oh, well then tata darling, do come visit me again sometime soon."

"Oh, well of course. After all, What would you do without me dear."

"Spend a lot less money shopping." She retorted with a smirk. Pointing out the three shopping bags Grell was holding.

Grell just blew her a kiss, already halfway out the door

As time went on Grell took to staying at Madame Red's townhouse whenever he got stuck working late or if Madame Red had a little red 'project' in mind. They become very used to each others company, not dependant though. They both valued their independence too much for that, it was more of a comradery. Becoming so close to Madame Red made one thing very clear, Grell was dead wrong all those months ago. Madame Red's passionate spirit was not dulled by widowhood, she relished the freedom. Frankly it amazed Grell that he had found such a ruthless killer in a human widow.

It was a typical evening for them, around nine PM. Grell stretched out on the couch with his paperwork on his lap and more papers littering the coffee table. Madame Red sat in the armchair with medical sketches resting on the arm, references scattered along the coffee table mixing with Grell's paperwork. Grell blindly grabbed for his next paper, accidently taking one of Madame Red's reference sketches.

"What's this diagram for?" Grell asked curiously.

Madame Red looked up from her current work to see the sketch. "Oh, that is a diagram of the human heart."

"Explain it to me." He demanded, leaning his head over side of the couch.

Madame Red gave him a knowing smirk. "Bored of your paperwork already? Ok, for starters the heart has four chambers, two atria and two ventricles."

"Ok, so the blood flows through like this?" Grell ran his finger along the diagram, drawing a path through the heart.

"Yes. Oh did you know that there are strings all through the heart that can break during emotional distress and cause the person to die.?"

Grell laughed "Ohh, that sounds like such a romantic way to die, If I could die it would want it to be is a poetic death like that?"

"I would hope you die like that too." Madame Red said with a sly smile. "You know, next time there is someone for us to... take care of, if you can get her somewhere quiet. I could give you an...anatomy lesson." She said with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Oh darling you know I would always welcome and anatomy lesson from you." Purred Grell.

A few days later Grell had their victim lying on the wooden floor of an out of the way abandoned house. The once beautiful woman now lay lifeless in the dark room. Her head rolled along the floor, hitting the door frame.

Madame Red stepped into the room, nonchalantly pushing the whores head away with the toe of her shoe. "Really Grell couldn't you be a little more subtle?"

"Death scythes are not known for their subtlety, my dear." He explained.

Madame Red sighed and walked over to the dead body, kneeling next to it she unfolded a leather pouch to reveal an assortment of scalpels and other sharp instruments. She then looked over at Grell, raising an eyebrow. "Time for your lesson, darling."

Grell kneeled down next to her, cheshire cat grin plastered on his face. "Where do we start?"

Carefully Madame Red took a pair of scissors from her equipment pouch and cut off their victims blouse. Then taking a scalpel she cut into the woman's left shoulder. "First we make a Y shape. I'll cut through the fat and muscle from the left shoulder to the center of the chest, do the same on the right and bring it all the way down the abdomen."

Grell watched closely as Madame Red tore the scalpel through this woman's flesh, she worked quickly, without hesitation or feeling. He doubted this whore even looked human to her, just meat to be cut up, examined and discarded. He really had to admit, as passionate as he knew Madame Red could be, cold professionalism suited her quite beautifully.

"Are you done staring at me, I need your help with this next part." Smirking, she clamped the flaps of skin down.

"Whatever you need." Grell offered.

"I need you to cut through her ribs and pelvis, carefully!" She emphasises. "if you want a proper lesson the organs need to stay intact."

Grell revved his chainsaw, standing over the body and lowered his scythe slowly. The tip scratching through the ribs, snapping each one as the teeth of the blade brushed the blood stained bone. He did the same brushing his blade over the front of the pelvis.

Madame Red carefully looked over Grell's handiwork. "Not bad, there are some shards of bone lodged in the lungs but that can't be helped when using such a large instrument."

"This does give me an opportunity to show you how capillaries work. They're too small to see but feel here." Madame Red directed, taking Grell's hand and leading him to feel the porous interior or the lungs. "Feel those little dips in the flesh, those are capillaries."

She continued to explain various facts about the different organs, completely at ease surrounded by gore. She was clearly in her element. Grell watched closely, paying attention to Madame Red's explanations and assisting when needed. Once they were finished Madame Red snapped her gloves off and they both walked away as though nothing had happened, both feeling nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Grell trudged his way to Madame Red's townhouse, It was really rather late. As usual William was a total sadist making him work through a cruel amount of paperwork and reapings. Seeing as it was almost one AM Grell assumed his darling Madame Red would be asleep by now and let himself in with the key she had given him.

Walking upstairs and to the guestroom where he usually slept, Grell heard a muffled mixture of whimpers and cries coming from Madame Red's room. He gently pushed the door open and was unsure how to react to what he saw. Madame Red was sat up in her bed, knees clutched to her chest and a pillow held tightly in her arms. Tears were streaming down her usually composed face. Grell gently sat on the side of the bed, "Madame…" he whispered.

Madame Red didn't look up, she kept crying and mutting brokenly. "Lost, fire…...my...my nephew….why...why...I wouldn't….If I knew…...I would never….."

Grell slowly moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She responded by releasing the pillow from her grip and pulling herself closer to Grell, resting her head on his chest. Feeling his warm body next to her was soothing and her broken cries grew more coherent as he stroked her hair.

"I thought my nephew died in the fire…but...he came back...if I knew he was alive...I...I would never have...I would never…He's all I have left...I wouldn't have...killed...those...those...whores...If i...If I...thought he was alive." She cried into Grell's shirt.

"Shhhhh, It's ok. You have me. Shhhhh, He'll never find out a thing." Grell soothed, still gently petting her hair.

Madame Red caught her breath and started to calm down. It was really late, the crying and alcohol had worn her out and her exhausted frame slumped against Grell. "Cursed with a bloody accident, a crimson fire and then blessed with a Crimson reaper. At least I have you." She sighed as her eyes fluttered shut.

Grell looked down, worried about the woman lying in his arms, for the first time she looked human to him. For the first time he didn't see a killer or a surgeon, he saw a human woman wracked with guilt and fear...and pain. Had he made a mistake thinking she was so different from everyone else, was she suffering this whole time? He hated to think she was suffering, this amazing woman, this funhouse mirror version of himself. They were so alike, but Reapers were built to suffer, he could watch the deaths of dozens of people everyday but she had to watch the deaths of people she loved. She had lost her husband, her son, her sister and her first love. He was sure he had made a mistake, that was the last thing he thought as he fell asleep himself.

The next morning Grell slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the woman in his arms. He made himself a cup of tea and stood on the balcony. Setting the tea down on a small coffee table he began to pace. Trying to decide what should be done about Madame Red's nephew. As long as he was around he could protect them both, he could cover up the murders, he could smooth everything over, of course he could. He was a God after all. The question was should he, would anything he did alleviate Madame Red's suffering or would he just prolong it. He could just disappear, but where would that leave her. She would be caught without him, left to rot in an asylum.

"Silently and stoically we watch over and observe those on the list of the dead, It is prohibited to kill outside of the list!" He recited to himself

"Let us not even speak of the fact that you have a death scythe that, despite your wishes, the Dispatch has not approved. I was beginning to think you had forgotten our oath." A cold voice said from behind him.

"William! You have no Idea how happy I am to see you." Grell cried dramatically, forcefully wrapping his arms around William's neck.

William pushed him off and straightened his suit. "As usual Sutcliff, this is not a social call."

"Oh, you truly know how to ruin a mood, and I was so happy to see you!" Grell whined.

"Regardless, I have come to inform you, and this is off the record. The dispatch regrets extending the life of that woman you seem to have grown so fond of. Of course the dispatch would like to forget this incident ever happened and avoid accountability, as such that womans name...as well as the names of her...Er hem...Victims, will be stricken from all shinigami records."

Grell straightened up, looking more businesslike. "And what will become of their souls."

"The dispatch doesn't want any more involvement with those souls, I was instructed to assign a member of my team to find a place for them. Seeing as you are already acquainted with this case and are somewhat competent I shall intrust you with that job."

"So I am to decide where her soul will go?" Grell questioned, gesturing to Madame Red.

"Obviously you don't have the raw power required to send a soul to heaven but you can chose where in hell she will go, who knows you might just have enough strength to send her to purgatory if you wish." Explained William.

"Did you have something to do….." Grell was cut off by William.

"Consider it a temporary promotion, but do not abuse this." William held his scythe underneath Grell's chin. "Make this difficult for me and I kill you." William jumped onto the railing and began to open a portal back to the shinigami realm.

"Does this mean…" Grell was cut off again.

"Those reports on your official reapings are still due to be on my desk at precisely 6PM tomorrow." And with that William left.

"Typical sadist." Grell muttered, gulping down his lukewarm tea and walking back into the bedroom.

Madame Red was awake by this point, she sat up, wiping the crusty remains of her tears from her eyes. "Sorry for last night, I was drunk and tired."

"Forget it darling. So what are you doing today, I have a ton of paperwork to maul through. Uhhhhh." He sighed dramatically. "I hate my boss."

"I have quite a bit to do as well so why don't you go make some coffee?" She ordered, batting her eyelashes.

Grell sighed. "Ugh, what would you do without me." He ran his hand along her jawline, his face inches from hers with a smirk plastered across it.

"Just get me my coffee, I'll meet you downstairs." She whacked him away with a pillow.

The two of them sat in the living room as usual, still in silk red nightgowns. Their coffee cups littered amongst their cluttered paperwork. They worked through the tedium and eventually they had most of the papers filled out and in somewhat organised piles.

"You know, when my nephew came back he had a rather attractive butler with him." Madame red said with a wicked flirtatious smile.

Grell raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Oh, How attractive would this mysterious butler happen to be."

"Tall, dark, handsome, oh! And he seems like the silent type." She gushed on about him.

"Oh then I simply must meet him. We should go there this evening."

Madame Red chuckled "Oh, of course. But obviously you'll need a disguise."

"Oh yes, I shall arrive as your beautiful friend visiting from out of town, I'll need to borrow a dress of yours obviously." He said dramatically.

Madame Red burst out laughing. "I was thinking more along the lines of my butler."

"I hate you." Grell muttered, finding himself unable to stay mad once he saw Madame Red still giggling happily, hiding her mouth behind her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Grell and Madame Red arrived at The Phantomhive Manor. When Sebastian opened the door Grell practically swooned, he elbowed Madame Red and whispered, "you didn't tell me he was THAT cute."

Madame Red ignored him, her attention focused solely on her stoic nephew, he had changed so much then again she supposed she had as well. They were lead into the games room. At that point Madame Red sat down with Ciel to play a game of chess. Grell stood a few steps behind his 'Master' and watched them play.

Ciel tended to play defensively, reacting to Madame Red's moves. While Madame Red set up her plays at least a few moves in advance, carefully weaving traps for Ciel's pieces. A strategy that came with experience.

"Grell, I require some tea. Could you fetch me some?" She ordered bluntly, without looking up from her game.

Ciel turned to give a similar order to Sebastian, while he wasn't looking Madame Red noticed that if Ciel's pawn was one space over he could take her King. With a calculated knock of the board his pawn fell into place.

"Checkmate, Madame Red." Ciel stated triumphantly after surveying his available moves.

"You've gotten so good at this Ciel, gosh. You're so grown up now, come here let me get a look at you." She gushed, taking Ciel's face in her hands. She searched, looking for a trace of the sweet little boy she used to know.

The two butlers returned pushing a silver cart adorned with a very expensive looking tea set and a fragrant rose tea. Just before the cart stopped Grell slipped his foot onto the wheel and then he was falling, the cart on course to crash into a near by wall. In place of the cruel unforgiving floor Grell found himself quite comfortable in Sebastian's arms. He spent a little longer there than strictly necessary, smirking to himself as he contemplated the benefits of appearing incompetent. Madame Red watched the spectacle with a raised eyebrow and a smirk mirroring Grell's as she thought, " _I picked him to be my butler."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Mary Jane Kelly." Grell said to himself, Madame Red stood a few steps behind him. Unusual for her as she usually attacked first, but Grell saw no issue. He relished the chance to rip his blade into this whores flesh. The beautiful crimson blood staining his clothes, his skin, his hair. Marking him as a vicious killer.

A smug yet cold voice interrupted his admiration of the scene. "Grell Sutcliff, and Madame Red, You two are responsible for the Jack the Ripper Killings."

"Oh, you you..you don't...I...i heard a scream and...and i...and she was…was...already dead." Grell cried, attempting to look distressed. Madame Red rolled her eyes, Grell was a much better actress than a butler.

"We know it was you two." Sebastian stated bluntly.

Grell smiled broadly, he had not fought a demon in quite a while. Now was the perfect time to show off. Taking his time and with skillful fingers he combed the blood from his fau brown hair and allowed his natural red to show through. Adding some long feminine black lashes, to compliment his eyes.

"Oh, how embarrassing to appear before a gorgeous man like you without my make up. I think I'll call you Bassy."

Sebastian didn't even want to dignify that with a response and readied himself for a fight. Grell lunged and Sebastian countered. The two fought, fairly evenly matched. Throwing each other into walls, slashing chaotically and all while trying to psych each other out. However Grell had a serious advantage. He knew Madame Red was a capable woman so his focus was only on the beautiful demon in front of him. But Sebastian's eyes had to wander back to his sickly little master, making sure he was safe.

Grell eventually got Sebastian pinned to a wall, chainsaw whiring menacingly. He was smirking, Oh how he loved to watch a pretty demon struggle, While Grell had his hands full taunghting Sebastian, Madame Red was standing over Ciel with her knife. The knife that had cut through so many people without hesitation was now shaking in a frail hand. She tried to plunge the knife down and Grell's chainsaw ripped through Sebastian's flesh and bone. His other arm forcefully grabbed Madame Red's wrist, almost snapping it,

"Sebastian, don't." Ciel warned.

Sebastian dropped her wrist and she started to fall. However she never hit the ground. Whiring chainsaw blades spun underneath. She didn't even have a chance to register what was happening before the blades ripped through her spine, her heart her lungs and then her ribs.

"You don't deserve to wear red." Grell spat, ripping the red coat off of her shoulders and jumping up to the roof. As much for dramatic effect as for any statgic reason.

While Sebastian was helping his master stand back up Grell's eyes softened for a split second. " _You deserved better Madame, you deserved better than I could give to you. But at least you could die with more dignity than I did."_

He soft smile curled back into a murderous smirk as Sebastian jumped to join him on the roof. And once again he lunged and slashed viciously. People could say he was unfeeling, that he only used Madame Red to have some fun. That was fine with him, he wouldn't do anything to make them think differently. He knew he did what he had too, and that was all that mattered to him.


End file.
